The Last of the Mohicans Inuyasha Style!
by pangie-06
Summary: AU: Kagome and an adopted Rin are sisters that take part in an adventure while trying to visit their father in the 'New World.' Based off the movie, The Last of the Mohicans. Pairings: InuKag, SessRin Please Read & Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi nor The Last of the Mohicans by James Fenimore Cooper. I am not making any money from this story. This story was inspired by these wonderful pieces of work, which everyone should see if they get the chance. J'ai fini.

**About this story:** This story is based on the most recent movie of The Last of the Mohicans, as I have not read the original book, and I really did like the movie. This is an AU, or Alternate Universe, so the Inuyasha characters are a little different as you'll soon see, and the setting too. There won't be any lime or lemons in this fic, but possibly some swearing.

Also, please **read and review**! This is my very first fanfic, I really can't wait to get comments from anyone (please try to give helpful criticism though instead of flames), I hope you like the story though...

So, without further ado...

_Italics ---_Thoughts

**The Last of the Mohicans**

**--Inuyasha Style!**

**By: Angela Cooper (pangie-06)**

**1757**

**Chapter One:**

**Voyage to a New World**

It was among the few remaining days of summer; the skies were bright blue, tinted with wisps of clouds. Outside, two women sat around a dainty table in the middle of a large field located behind a grand public building. They sipped tea while talking to each other. The elder of the two had long dark raven hair styled in several braids woven together in a bun, which was fashionable according to the time, while the girl only a few years younger wore her slightly lighter hair in two simple loose braids down her back. Both were appareled in fine cotton dresses, despite the heat of the day.

The older girl picked up her glass cup, taking a long sip of the cool green tea, thinking. It was so quiet out here. So peaceful. It was hard to believe that they were out in the middle of the western frontier, in the 'New World,' as some people liked to call it, a place neither of them had ever been before.

"Kagome..." The older girl cleared her thoughts as she anticipated the other girl's question.

"What is it, Rin?"

Rin smiled as she leaned back in her seat, toying with one of her two braids and sighed,

"Isn't it just wonderful out here? I mean, it's so quiet, I don't think I've ever had a day when there wasn't the sound of people hurrying to get to one place or another."

Kagome smiled too.

"It does have a distinct beauty of its own, what with all the grass and trees..."

Rin suddenly laughed, and replied teasingly,

"Come now, Kagome, London certainly has quite a few trees of its own."

Kagome bristled, "You _know _what I mean, it's just so free here...so natural."

They both listened to the silence for a moment. A light breeze touched their faces and some birds could be heard chirping to one another in the background. Rin sighed contentedly once more and Kagome suddenly came out of her stupor.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "I knew I was forgetting something." And standing up quickly she took Rin by the arm.

"Come on, Rin, the escort's probably already here by now!"

A disgruntled Rin moved very slowly with a mumbled, "Coming..."; already dreading both going back inside the confined building and the long ordeal that surely awaited them.

* * *

They made their way up the back steps into the formal building and then proceeded to go up another flight of stairs to the second floor. 

"Kagome, I thought we were going to see if the escort's here, why are we--"

"We need to get some riding gloves and things to be ready for the trip first, it shouldn't take too long, then we'll head down to the front room to see if they're here," Kagome said as she hurried up the stairs, holding up her long skirts. Rin followed her and tried to keep up with her quickening pace.

Together they entered their combined makeshift bedroom and looked through the things they had brought along for the journey to America from London. Some things were still packed into their suitcases, including clothes and some valuables, but most of the day to day things had been placed in a side bureau and one extra closet space.

"Alright, let's see...riding gloves, maybe some sun bonnets, and there that should be just about it. It probably won't be more than a day journey from here. So we really shouldn't bring anything that we'll have to carry."

Rin nodded, "We'll just leave our stuff here, until we get back then?"

"Yes. We'll only be gone for a few days, and the British officials are sure to secure our belongings," Kagome smiled, "Well, I'm ready, are you?"

"Uh-huh, let's go see who the escort is." Rin turned, walking out the door of their room, and led the way down the stairs and through a long hallway lined with several paintings of government servicemen and the like until they joined a wide entrance area where an actual army official was standing.

Once they started to get close to the entrance of the building, Kagome noticed this man waiting there while other officers traversed in and out of the front doors occasionally. He seemed to notice her presence too, and suddenly waved a hand to greet her.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi, and Miss Rin, my you have grown, it's so nice to see the both of you again."

Kagome started as she recognized him and Rin laughed, politely commenting that it had been quite a long time. It was Hojo! That same friendly neighborhood playmate that they both had known since they were little in London.

"So, you're our escort, huh?" Rin smiled as she stated, "I should have known. Aren't you currently stationed here under Father? Knowing him, he'd make sure that he got someone we've known for awhile to escort us."

"No, and yes. I was working for another commander when I received duty to come here and wait to lead more troops to where your father is commanding Fort William Henry near Lake Champlain. I also then received a request from your father to bring you both safely to him with the new recruits, since you both would be arriving in time to leave with us." Hojo smiled too and added, "So, how is life back in London since the war here began?"

He looked towards Kagome after asking, almost curious as to why she had been so silent during their initial greeting.

"It's been fine," Kagome began hesitantly, "Nothing really has changed much in London. Souta and Mother are both doing well. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't come on the voyage here, but he's still in school and really he's too young. Mother stayed of course to look after him."

"I see," Hojo nodded and seemed really interested, "Well, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but it looks to be time to depart. Come outside, and I'll show both of you which steed you'll be riding."

* * *

Hojo walked with them down the stone steps of the main entrance to where a small gathering of soldiers were lined up neatly in rows to march to their destination. A few soldiers rode atop of fine horses and were placed on the outside of the rows of marching soldiers. Together they looked almost like a group of red toy soldiers with bayonets, brandishing two large white slashes in the form of an X on the front of their buttoned coats. Awaiting Kagome and Rin were two beautiful horses already saddled and packed with any necessary supplies. 

"Wow.."

Kagome whispered and went to pet the soft nose of a grey-speckled mare. She really didn't have much experience with horses, besides riding in a coach, so riding one was going to be a little bit of a challenge. She didn't mind though. One day she knew learning how to ride might be necessary and she wasn't too afraid to try, besides how difficult could it be? Fortunately this horse seemed nice enough and even seemed to enjoy the small gesture.

"Here, Kagome, let me help you up." Kagome turned around while offering her hand to Hojo. He took it as she placed one foot in the stirrup and used her other hand to hold onto the saddle as she pulled herself up. Safely onto the horse she noticed two things at once, one, that the dress wasn't very comfortable, and two, that it seemed she was a lot higher up from the ground than she imagined it would be. _Oh well_, she sighed to herself, _it's not too bad._ _At least Hojo helped me up._ Suddenly, Kagome felt a little guilty, before he left to fight in the war against France in America things had been getting complicated between them.

-------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"Hojo, are you going to enlist?" Kagome looked at her friend with concern. She could never picture Hojo in the military. Sure, he was willing enough and would try his best, probably even with an undoubtable optimistic outlook, but she knew her friend wasn't ready to fight yet. He was too innocent. How would her mild friend cope with the brutality of war?

Hojo looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Higurashi, don't worry, I promise I'll come back," he looked down and reached in his pocket for something, "But, I do have something I'd like to give you."

He pulled out a gift wrapped lightly in tissue paper. He held out the gift in his hand and blushed when their hands touched as Kagome took the gift. Curious, she opened the present without a word and was even more surprised when she found a light pink material that seemed to be made of silk that was no larger than a handkerchief. She looked up at him and saw how red he was getting.

"I-It's an heirloom from my mother, but it's been in our family for generations. They say it used to be larger in size, but some of it has worn down in time and was lost. I-I think you should have it...you know, to remember me, while I'm gone."

"Oh Hojo, I'm sorry, but I can't take something like this, it belongs with you and your family."

Kagome replied as she fingered the smooth texture of the material in her hands. It was so smooth, almost more so than silk. Quickly afterwards, she tried to hand the heirloom back to Hojo, but he refused with a hand, and closed her fingers back over the material.

"Keep it. I want you to have it, I know it'll be safe with you," He was extremely red but his gaze was focused and calm, "This means a lot to me, just as our friendship, and I couldn't help but feel that this was the last time we'll meet in perhaps several years, and I thought it would be the only time I could ask you something I've been meaning to for a long time."

Kagome nodded, wondering what was so important.

"Kagome Higurashi, w-would you consider being my fiancee?"

------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------

_Oh yeah, did that ever bring back memories._ After she had relayed the story to her family that day, they weren't even the least bit surprised. Her mother began to congratulate her, already assuming she had agreed to be his fiancee, while Rin and her younger brother Souta came out of their 'cave' or whether they had been at the time to pop up behind her and start asking questions. It took her awhile to get them to understand that she hadn't agreed to be Hojo's fiancee. But, as Rin pointed out, she also hadn't completely rejected his offer either. He was a good friend, and some of the best marriages in London were founded on friendship. They said that love often came later. And, though she found herself disagreeing, Kagome also couldn't deny that she had no experience whatsoever in that area, so who knew, maybe there was some truth in it.

_But, that was in the past, things tend to change_. Besides, Hojo had been in the army for several years since. He had probably changed quite a bit. Yes, it was perfectly fine to assume he had probably forgotten all about it, or at the least had a different outlook on it. After all, her own view of the situation had changed somewhat over the years.

As her memory of the incident began to fade, the picture of the group of soldiers starting on their march off of the gravel laid road covering the elaborate building's entrance and onto the more common dirt road towards the never-ending forest was clear, however unbeknownst to both Kagome and Rin, their all too pleasant lives were forever left behind.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Aaaand I'm done! Whoo-hoo! With my first chapter! Wow, it takes so long to set a story up, I definitely have a new respect for fanfic writers. But, anyways I really really really hope you enjoyed reading it, and please have mercy, spare me a review! Okay, enough begging.

Just tell me what you think so far, so I know if anyone's reading and wants me to continue writing this story. I might wait to post another chapter till I get at least one review. Well, thanks for reading and I hope to see your review!

Also: Here's some questions about how you think the story should go, as it's not all planned out yet:

**Q: What do you think of a tragic ending? And do you like the relationships between the characters so far? **

Well, thanks once again! Ja ne till the next update! Oh, and happy holidays!


End file.
